Forgotten Day
by ultimategingepond
Summary: Mary forgets what day it is and Matthew has a surprise. Modern day AU. Takes place in the same universe as my other Modern M/M stories.


_**I do not own the characters but just have a strong love for them. This one shot takes place in the same world as my other modern Matthew and Mary stories. Hope you enjoy.**_

Mary knew she wasn't as young as she used to be and today was proof of that. Her body lay still upon the cool sheets of their bed and she was entirely glad it was time to rest. Not long ago she would have been up for waiting till the wee hours for Matthew to get home from work, up for a few glasses of red wine before bed but not now. Instead her body and mind ached for the peacefulness that sleep would bring and the chance to rejuvenate. "I can't believe I forgot what today was." Her words whispered out into the empty room as she pulled the sheets up to her chest.

Matthew had been working at the office in the village with Tom lately on a big case, splitting his time between Downton and there. Sometimes it was overwhelming and she wished her husband would just focus on running her family's business but she also understood. Being a solicitor was what made him feel close to his deceased father and it made Isobel proud. At least she could feel okay about the fact he seemed to forget what day it was also.

Mary tossed to face Matthew's side of the bed, reaching for his pillow to breathe in the deep scent of soap and mint aftershave. He had been wearing the same aftershave ever since the day they met and now she couldn't imagine now having it drift through the home.

The house was quiet, more so than usual and Mary thought how Oliver must have been exhausted after an eventful day at school. He was so smart for a five year old and often it was like looking at a miniature Matthew.

"Ma I brought you this," Oliver tossed a card into her hands as Sybil dropped him off that afternoon. "What is this, my darling boy?" She was puzzled as her eyes grazed over the red paper, two messy pink hearts catching her eye. "It's for Valentine's Day and because I love you," Oliver also handed her a pack of those chalk hearts she couldn't stand but would never tell him. How could she have forgotten such an important day? Quickly she looked to Sybil before her son, his caring eyes testing her. "Of course it is Valentine's Day and as a treat I will have Beryl cook strawberry crepes for tea, how about that?" Oliver took off in a sprint, his excited cries enough to make Mary laugh. "You totally forgot today didn't you? "Sybil whispered on her way out the door. "Of course not and even if I did I would never admit it."

As she placed Oliver to bed he smiled up to her like every night before kissing her cheek. "Tell me the story about the dog again," his sweet voice carried to Mary's heart as she tucked the covers up higher. Every night he asked for Mary or Matthew to tell them about the toy dog she gave Matthew at university and every night they would tell him. "So your father kept the dog until we married and one day I will give it to you. If you ever meet someone who makes you feel the way he does for me." "Well Aunt Sybil makes me smile like you do and Aunt Edith lets me get away with things." Mary couldn't help but laugh again, "I will have to speak to Edith and you need to sleep. Goodnight Oliver." "Goodnight mamma." The words still could send shivers along her arms considering there was a time that having children seemed so far out of reach.

Mary heard the click of the bedroom door before a small beam of light glowed around her. Suddenly she could feel two arms slide around her bar waist before smelling mint even stronger. "You finally made it home." _Matthew was there… everything felt right again_. "Hmm and I missed you and Oliver dearly, the bloody train was delayed." She could feel him peppering kisses along the most sensitive spot of her neck as a light moan slipped her lips. Conversing about their day seemed so normal but she didn't mind it, she craved the normal and for his lite touches.

The assault on her neck stopped as she felt Matthew shuffling around, his legs tangling with hers like two pieces of DNA. Mary could swear she smelt chocolate now, the delicious scent causing her to turn to face her husband in bed. "Happy Valentine's day," Matthew was holding up a box of Mary's favorite popping chocolate from Hotel Chocolat. "Darling, you really shouldn't have." She was touched partly that he did indeed remember that day but ashamed she had forgot. "Thank you, you do know my favorite. I feel terribly bad; I actually forgot what day it was until Oliver reminded me." Matthew sighed in relief, glad that Mary wasn't really upset. He always worried so about pleasing her, it was something that made Mary feel particularly lucky to have Matt as her husband and best friend.

"You remember all the other things I forget, like which vitamins Oliver will actually take and which ones he will run and hide." Matthew also knew what to always say to her, Mary couldn't help but smile in the darkness. "You remember what days your mum and mine have coffee and that we should try our best to stay clear of them and you always remember how I take my tea. That's much better than remembering some silly day that every wanker can enjoy." "Matthew!" Mary slapped her hand playfully to her husband's chest with a childish laugh, the use of such words making them both break out into a fit.

"We can always celebrate this weekend and I can spoil you silly." Hmmm, that did sound appealing. "That sounds like a deal as long as we get to sleep in," Mary shifted closer to Matthew now, their voices lowering with each contact of their skin.

"I love you." Matthew knew as soon as the words were out that they wouldn't be returned in the normal way. Their lips crashed like two waves as Matthew could feel the soft thump of a thumb along his cheek. _That's what he was waiting for.._Her secret language, one that Matthew was proud to be fluent in.

Slowly he pulled back, his hands cupping the sides of her face as two brilliant topaz eyes shut. Mary sighed as she could feel her husband kissing her forehead and cheeks before her eyelids; the simple act peaceful and enough to send her to sleep.

She had fallen asleep with the sweet gesture, right in his arms. Mary's breathing slowed as Matthew shifted to allow a comfortable sleep for them both, his hand never breaking contact. In the dark Matthew decided to whisper one last thing before drifting off to sleep on his own, "Happy Valentine's day Mary."


End file.
